Alyssa Madison Davies
Alyssa Madison Davies is a human being and companion of The Doctor. Alyssa was born on June 16, 1989 in Las Vegas, Nevada. She has since been raised and continues to live in the city of Las Vegas. Her mother mysteriously disappeared in 1994, leaving her to be raised alone by her father, a Major in the United States Air Force, stationed at Nellis Air Force Base. Alyssa met The Doctor in the year 2005, at the age of 16, and has since repeatedly accompanied him on exploring space and time. Personal History Alyssa Davies was born in the late 20th century on the planet Earth in the United States of America. She was born and raised in the city of Las Vegas, Nevada on June 16, 1989. Up into her first contact with The Doctor, Alyssa was a student of the Clark County School District, attending Cimarron-Memorial High School. She graduated high school in 2007 and began attending the University of Nevada, Las Vegas in 2008, studying for a major in Criminal Justice at the UNLV Greenspun College of Urban Affairs. Alyssa graduated college in 2012 and joined the LVMPD Recruit Training Academy. Upon completing her training with an exceptional record, she continued into the Field Training and Evaluation Program (FTEP), accomplishing the same. In 2013, Alyssa became a sworn officer of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department. In 2014, she had been promoted to Sergeant. Mother's Disappearance When Alyssa was five years old, her mother mysteriously disappeared. The Las Vegas police and the Federal Bureau of Investigation took part in a joint investigation and ruled her disappearance unsolved. Since then, Alyssa was raised by her father as an only child. While journeying at age 25, Alyssa and The Doctor stumbled across a race of creatures known for abducting species from different worlds. During their looking into seeing what the aliens were up to, it is discovered that her mother was one of their abductees. Alyssa discovers her mother is dead, however her memories were saved in a storage device. She is able to talk to her mother through a hologram projection. In a struggle with the aliens, the device is damaged and her mother is lost forever. Alyssa slaughters dozens of the aliens in a rage before The Doctor teleports her to the TARDIS and leaves the alien research facility. Father's Military Service Alyssa's father, Andrew John Davies, is a U.S. Air Force Major. He has served in the Air Force since 1985. Her father remains stationed at Nellis Air Force Base outside of Las Vegas. He has served in the Persian Gulf War in 1990, Operation Deliberate Force during the Bosnian War and NATO intervention in 1995, and served in Afghanistan and Iraq in 2003. Since 2005, he has been stationed for domestic duties at Nellis Air Force Base. In 2008, he discovered Alyssa had been journeying with The Doctor after The Doctor had accidentally returned Alyssa to Earth three days late. Having to explain missing for three days, Alyssa informed her father about The Doctor, who he subsequently met moments after. In 2009, the U.S. Air Force caught on that Major Davies was involved in an extraterrestrial visitor and was reassigned to AIPHX after learning the visitor was The Doctor, whom the AIPHX program had been monitoring jointly with the British Torchwood agency. Since 2009, Major Davies has been part of the U.S. Air Force AIPHX program, based at Nellis Air Force Base. On a couple of occasions in 2014, Major Davies was invited to join The Doctor to see sights across space and time. Encountering The Doctor Alyssa met The Doctor in the year 2005. During an attempt to travel to the year 7500 AD, the TARDIS was struck by a violent solar flare burst from the Sun causing The Doctor to crash land in city of Summerlin, part of the metropolitan area of Las Vegas. Alyssa witnessed the TARDIS appear in a wash just outside of her residential development and The Doctor climb out. While trying to assist The Doctor, Alyssa was able to see inside the TARDIS and was eventually made aware of the The Doctor's origins as an extraterrestrial. Since, she has accompanied The Doctor on adventures across the universe and across time. Alyssa repetitively joined The Doctor on adventures starting at the age of 16 and into her late 20's. On many occasions, Alyssa had met and also accompanied Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Wilfred Mott, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song and Clara Oswald on adventures with The Doctor. Periods of time have elapsed between visitations by The Doctor and Alyssa. Following the events of Series 2 finale Doomsday, The Doctor returns Alyssa home. The Doctor would not return for Alyssa for three years. In the year 2008, then aged 19, Alyssa is no longer in high school and is instead a college student. She accompanies him on further adventures until the events of Series 4 episode Turn Left. The Doctor does not visit Alyssa for six years, returning for her in 2014, requesting her assistance during the events of Series 4 episodes The Stolen Earth and Journey's End. At the age of 25 in 2014, Alyssa is a Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department officer. During her travels with The Doctor at the age of 25, Alyssa is eventually provided UNIT privileges and frequently assists AIPHX with intel. Encounters with River Song and Jack Harkness end up gaining her access to a Vortex Manipulator and advanced weaponry designed for killing Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels. Despite protests from The Doctor, Alyssa has become more vigilant about protecting and defending her home world, Earth, from the persistent assaults by aliens invasions and attacks, using violent and deadly force against hostile extraterrestrials who attempt to harm her planet. Relationship With The Doctor Alyssa's relationship with The Doctor is complicated. Although great friends and Alyssa's display of great trust in The Doctor, on many occasions the two have suffered disagreements on dealing with hostile aliens, especially when it comes to effecting the Earth. During an alien attempt to vaporize the Earth, Alyssa gunned down the alien leader, killing it, despite The Doctor's deeply expressed desires to negotiate an end to the threat peacefully. An argument ensued, with Alyssa outraged that The Doctor was willing to risk more innocent loss of life by trying to negotiate rather than just stop the attack. She expressed angrily that Earth was her planet and would not tolerate alien attacks whatsoever. She warned The Doctor that she would use whatever force she felt necessary to stop an alien attack on Earth and had the right to do so, being a resident species of the planet. "I don't give a damn what you think! This is MY home! My world! My planet! You constantly put innocent lives at risk trying to peacefully negotiate an end to these situations. Do you really... honestly believe that giving these damn things a chance, knowing they've killed so many already, might change their mind?! You can spend your time negotiating all you want elsewhere... on any other planet... but NOT here. Not on MY world. I... My species has just as much a right to live and anything that threatens to take our right to live away deserves nothing less." - Alyssa Davies (during an argument with The Doctor) Despite The Doctor's protests during other events in which humans or others have chosen to kill enemies rather than do things The Doctor's way, he continues to allow Alyssa to join him as a companion, but on the terms that if it's not an Earth issue, she must do things his way. Alyssa has consistently sided with the actions of species that chose to use force against evil threats, including backing the choice of British Prime Minister Harriet Jones in The Christmas Invasion on destroying the Sycorax vessel as it was leaving Earth. Equipment During her first time accompanying The Doctor at age 16, Alyssa is commonly in possession of the typical belongings of an American teenager, such as her cell phone, which The Doctor later modifies, allowing her to call home through space and time. She was usually armed with a switch blade and small canister of pepper spray. In the Series 1 episode World War Three, Alyssa pepper sprays a Slitheen. Alyssa sometimes carries a Zippo lighter. During her adventures with The Doctor at age 19, Alyssa has an iPhone, which was modified by The Doctor, like her old phone, to be able to make calls through space and time. She remains armed on her travels with her switchblade and pepper spray. Alyssa uses a shotgun to destroy a Weeping Angel. She also drives a car. Alyssa's father, later eventually learning of her journeys through space and time, gives her a Glock 19 to protect herself and frequently carries the pistol. She uses the gun during the Sontaran invasion of Earth, shooting one in the head, killing it. Upon The Doctor's return in 2014, at aged 25, Alyssa is a law enforcement officer with the Las Vegas Metro Police. She has access to a variety of vehicles, equipment, devices, weapons and tools. Besides her own car, Alyssa is featured in her LVMPD cruiser and rides a motorcycle, which she often brings into the TARDIS when travelling. When travelling with The Doctor, she is usually armed with a Beretta M9 semi-automatic pistol, which is later modified byAIPHX to use Dalek Killer ammunition. She also keeps a UNIT-14 Pulse Carbine aboard the TARDIS, which she uses several times to fight off Cybermen and Daleks. Also while travelling, she keeps a tactical knife and an ASP baton on her waistband. Alyssa keeps a vortex manipulator device, which mimics a wrist watch, on her left wrist. Her smartphone has also been modified to function to a degree like a sonic screwdriver. As a police officer, Alyssa has access to the standard armory equipment of the Las Vegas Metro Police, including a variety of pistols, carbines, rifles, sub-machine guns, Tasers, flash-bang grenades and launcher fired grenade systems such as tear gas. On some occasions, The Doctor has requested the assistance of Alyssa while on duty, travelling in full LVMPD uniform and gear. During some encounters with hostile aliens, such as Weeping Angels, Alyssa uses a Kel-Tec KSG loaded with Dalek Killer shells to destroy them. Alyssa Dodge Challenger.jpg|Alyssa Davies' 2013 Dodge Challenger Alyssa LVMPD Cruiser.jpg|Alyssa Davies' LVMPD Cruiser Alyssa Motorcycle.jpg|Alyssa Davies' 2014 Kawasaki Ninja ASP Baton.jpg|An ASP baton used by Alyssa in both collapsed and extended positions. Beretta M9A1.jpg|Beretta M9A1 DK-9 Mod used by Alyssa for killing Daleks and Cybermen. Glock 17.jpg|Standard issue Glock 17 9mm used by Alyssa on duty as an LVMPD officer. Jumper Watch.jpg|A Jumper Watch used for teleportation and time-travel. Keltec KSG.jpg|A Kel-tec KSG 12 Gauge shotgun DK-12 Mod for killing Weeping Angels. Sonic Phone.jpg|Alyssa's smartphone modded by the Doctor for Universal Roaming and by AIPHX as a Sonic Tool. Clip Knife.jpg|Tactical knife commonly used by Alyssa for protection. UNIT-14 Assault Pulse Rifle.png|UNIT-14 Pulse Carbine based on Dalek technology to fight Daleks and Cybermen. Skills Alyssa has been trained by her father in hand-to-hand self defense, becoming proficient in Krav Maga by age 19. By age 25, Alyssa holds martial arts skills in both Krav Maga and Wushu Kung Fu. She is a trained expert marksman as an LVMPD officer. When she was 16, Alyssa's medical skill was limited to basic first aid and CPR. At age 25, Alyssa also has certification in EMS/EMT paramedic response. She is capable of flying the TARDIS and using sonic screwdrivers. Category:Doctor Who: An American Companion Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Police Category:Adults Category:Heroines